404 Errors
by Sarah1100
Summary: Meeting Kyo was a surprise for Tohru, who was on an online adventure at the time. She got to know Kyo through online, yet finds multiple suspicions trying to meet him in real life. "It's like I'm going through a bunch of pages that shows me '404 Errors, sorry, cannot reach the page. Try something else' And it's odd, you know?"
1. Chapter 1: Heartbreak Hotel

404 Errors

_ "Don't you ever say I just walked away…I will always want you….I can't live a lie, running for my life, I will always want you…I came in like a wrecking ball, yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung, left me crashing in a blazing fall…All you ever did was wreck me, yeah, you, you wreck me, yeah, you, you wreck me…"_

_(-"Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus)_

Chapter 1. Heartbreak Hotel

It was supposed to be a farewell night, she was supposed to stay in the hotel and welcome her…boyfriend back from a business trip, and her boyfriend is supposed to be there on the latest time of 6 p.m. But everything didn't go where they were supposed to be. It was an unpeaceful night, she drove to the airport instead of staying in the hotel, and her boyfriend arrived one hour late, 7 p.m. She eye witnessed him with another girl, smiling and talking, she wondered if they could see her in the car. After a while, she went back to the hotel as if she was there the whole time, and waited 15 minutes for her boyfriend to arrive at the hotels.

"Ciao." Was the first word she said after her boyfriend stepped in. Her boyfriend made a weird look at her, "You mean hello?" He teased.

"Nope." She said with a straight face and avoided her boyfriend's meeting kiss. Now her boyfriend really feels something, he frowned, "What's wrong, honey?" He questioned.

She stood up, "Save that word. So, you arrived an hour late." She stated, and continued before her boyfriend can say anything. "I know, I know, your airplane landed late!" She rolled her eyes, "No, that's unacceptable, not again. I saw you with my own eyes at the airport. Let me tell you, the airplane landed safely and on time, and you were with your girlfriend." She hissed and ended her statement firmly.

"Oh, come on Tohru. Of course I wish I was with you, but I wasn't!" Her boyfriend replied with a smile, still thinking that she was joking. He put his arm around her.

"Don't touch me, you cheater!" She slide backwards and glared at the young man in front of her. "And I meant your girlfriend, not _ex-_girlfriend." She nodded with a fake smile and grabbed her purse on the way out door. "It's over; I wish we wouldn't meet again." She ran out the door without another word, and without looking back.

After arriving in a small restaurant, she wiped her tears and swore to herself that she wouldn't regret breaking up with him. To comfort herself, she grabbed her phone and opened Wechat, an online chatting service. She hesitated but clicked on drift bottle. She sent a note out to the world, letting them know how she felt: "I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairy tale…This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town, I was a dreamer before you came and let me down, now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me…" She closed her phone and started staring at the Zinnia in the restaurant; she remembered the happier times she had with her boyfriend. Suddenly, the phone rings with alert, she jumped, shaking out of the memory and turned her phone on. Apparently, a person named with an initial of KS158 had responded to her drift bottle, but was quickly deleted his or her comment. Her curiosity was heat up. She sent a message specifically to that person: "Hi?"

"….Hi." The person replied wordlessly.

"Greetings, my new friend, did you say something about my drift bottle?" She asked, curious and a bit out of her mind due to the broke up.

"No." Another single syllable, this person sure got nothing to say. Thought an amused Tohru.

"Really, but I saw you did, you just deleted it! But that still counts." She replied, being persistent.

"Sure whatever." The other side replied, thinking that this girl is annoying.

"Hey, what's your name? Why is your name KS something?" Tohru asked, trying to be friendly, yet being thought annoying by the other side. She glanced at the "What's Up" section of KS158, it shows to be 3Kura. (While our poor guy didn't notice that somebody had hacked into his account) She wondered if that's the guy's girlfriend's initial. What caught her curiosity most the initial "KS" also was her ex-boyfriend's initials – Kadoma Sagawa. She knew she had to give him up, sooner or later. But she just thought that it was an interesting fact that the person she got to know now has the same last name as her ex-boyfriend.

"None of your business, is it?" Kyo snapped in real life, but in texting, it only reveals to Tohru that he knows more words than Yes or No!

"Oh, you can speak!" Discovered Tohru excitedly, "If you don't want to tell me, fine, but I'll tell you that my name is Tohru Honda, please just call me by Tohru if you will." She introduced politely.

"OF COURSE I CAN SPEAK!" Shouted the other side angrily, ignoring her introduction.

"Eep! Pardon me, I didn't mean to be rude!" Screeched Tohru, still trying to be as nice as possible. "Anyways, what was your name again?" She had totally forgotten that she said she wouldn't ask, that's just how she's like when she is in a mood, in simple terms, she is easily distracted.

"…Fine, since you want to know that much. I'll tell you." The other side responded without telling her. She waited patiently for the answer, swinging her leg on the comfortable chair. After a few moments, the text came along with his answer – "Kyo."

* * *

**A/N: Howdy, this is Sarah. Sorry I accidentally deleted my previous story D: But I didn't repost it because I lost the USB I was typing it on and didn't know where I was in the story. Due to reasons, I decided that I shall do a story with Kyo + Tohru, how cute they are together! I am going to say this once and for all, I'll not repeat, I do not own Fruits Basket, and I don't own the song lyrics in here, either! And the features I have mentioned in this story – Wechat, for more information, I would suggest you to google it, I decided to use Wechat in this story because I searched and it was more popular in Asia so yeah… Review; Follow; Favorite; Flame, pretty please?! Ciao~ :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Clover

Chapter 2. Clover

Puzzled, Tohru looked closely at the message again; surely she saw nothing but the name Kyo. She travelled back to her memory, _Why does this name sounded so familiar to her? _She wondered as she laid back in her chair, and looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. As she realized, she almost fell back to the floor, she couldn't help but let a stream of tears rolled down her eyes. _Kyo-kun, wasn't it…?_

She was interrupted. "Miss, are you okay?" A seemingly nice young teen appeared before her, she quickly wiped her tears out and forced a smile, "I'm fine…I guess I just uh... laughed too hard?" She laughed to cover herself, before the male could say anything; she stood up and waved to him while walking out the door, forgetting that she was supposed to eat there.

* * *

Quietly two months had passes without her noticing, she had gotten a quite good friendship with the guy whose name was Kyo. She had discovered that the guy was pretty nice once you got to know him, her friend once commented that they would make a perfect couple just to get a joking chuckle from Tohru. She thought nothing of Kyo other than friend. Even though they know what city each other live in, but that's general information that everyone could know.

"Hey," her boss's voice echoed in her head, "You're going to City Z for this business trip, got it?" And without waiting for an answer, the man walked off, knowing that he could definitely trust on the younger girl.

"Yes, sir!" Tohru obeyed immediately, she looked at the schedule – Head on plane on the 9th of August, arrive on the 10th, and then finally, she would leave on August 17th, _wonderful plan! _She thought joyfully. "And maybe you could meet him on the day off, Tohru." Her friend popped out of nowhere and teased. "Since he live in City Z."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that." Tohru bumped her forehead with her hand, "He said that 8 days later is his birthday and today is the 7th. Um… that's…" Tohru struggled to do math. "That's…that's the fifteenth, right?!" She asked her friend curiously, frowning.

"Yes, dummy, then it's also in your days!" Her friend cheered just as a strong voice chipped in. "Go do your work, work, work, work. No slacking here, so work!" Her boss, a kind old man, chanted with his eyes looking towards the ceiling. Tohru jumped for her desk and started to prepare for her trip.

_Hey Kyo, I'm going to City Z! Yay~ I heard that there're lots of beautiful scenery there, wonder if it's true? _She messaged Kyo, pretending to forget that he lives there.

_Oh? Really? When? _The other side questioned.

_Between August 9__th__ to 17__th__, why? _She responded calmly, if they're ever going to meet, she could finally manage to figure out if he was THAT Kyo or just another guy named Kyo.

_Nothing, just asking. _She was a bit disappointed to know that, but as the chat continued on, she eventually forgot about it. _Um hey, I won't be here for a few days, I'm going to this stupid military training that I have to go. And I do not have wifi anytime then, so I guess I can only use my phone to call (which I don't use a lot) because it's not 4G right now._

_Ah, alright, good luck then! _She ended the chat and got back to work.

The strange thing though, is that even though she was not supposed to receive message from him anymore for a few days, she still did receive one that was sent by some random lady named "Sakura^.^", she said that Kyo asked her to tell him he was doing, he said he would be back in three days, hopefully. She wondered why this "Sakura" would know how Kyo was doing; didn't he say he would have no Wi-Fi? She frowned, and Sakura, _OH, was that his girlfriend's name? _She remembered that when she first met Kyo his what's up status was 'love Kura' or something like that. She dropped her phone; her heart slightly ached for some strange reasons. But she still managed to reply, _I see then._

Turning off her phone, she looked forward to the business trip.

**A/N: So, I'm so sorry it's this short, and I'm so sorry that it took me long to update just even once. And I'm even sorrier if this chapter totally sucks, I have been working with my homework ( .-. ) very busy lately, plus, my dear spirit aren't giving me any inspiration on this chapter and I wanted to save more for next time.. So sorry x.x But my update speed depends on how many review I get… you know.**

_**P.S. Do y'all think I should write another fanfic of K Project? Tell me in reviews! No? You don't even know what I'm talking about? Oh okay, just asking.**_

**Review Replying Roar! ****(This is where and when I'll answer reviews)**

**ChrystalizeMyHeart: ****I'm soo glad that you reviewed, my friend T.T, thank you so much, my only reviewer :c Other people, come on, tell me what you think please!**


End file.
